I should have said it differently
by lilswimmer
Summary: 4 years later, new jobs and lives but with th weight of past mistakes on there shoulders can chance meetings solve the issues of high school. Gia and Adrianna
1. Chapter 1

Flicking through the magazine nerves consumed her ability to be able to even read the smallest of articles. Since graduation she had wanted this, her drive was all that had kept her on the straight and narrow, well maybe not straight as such but she wasn't drinking and no drugs had entered her system in over six years. So in all things were good. Except for the fact that she had screwed up her best relationship she had ever had by not being able to say no. She could have had it all and it would have worked out but she had hurt Adrianna in a moment of madness and that was it. Now she had to sit watching her on the Tv and hearing her voice all over the radio. It was like a constant torture.

"Gia were ready to see you now" she snapped out of her musings. Time to make something of her life, no more small time articles she wanted more.

She sat nervously in front of the panel, answering the questions they fired at her. She tugged nervously at her waist coat as they reviewed her portfolio. They asked her even more questions about one article in particular. Two years ago the music reviewer at the magazine she had been writing for had been taken sick; she had to fill in for a concert. Adrianna was the supporting singer the entire time her ex-girlfriend was on the stage it felt like a thousand knifes had stabbed at her. But she had written possibly the best article she had ever written.

"well Gia I think we have seen enough"

"and"

"we like you we do, I just don't think your what were looking for the home style section" Gia couldn't help but look disappointed she had really wanted this job, it was a way in.

"Were not saying no though, we have a lifestyle section that were looking for a new writer. You would share the position, our current writer would do the day and you would do the night time section. How does that sound"

"That would be, wow that's awesome" she stood up and shook their hands "wow I'm speechless thank you so much".

Accepting the job meant that she had finally made it as a writer, she had achieved what she wanted but she couldn't help but feel like a hypercritic, The whole cause of her breakup with Adrianna steamed from putting herself in a position where she would be tempted to drink and now only a few years on her entire job basically depended on alcohol. But time had changed, she had created a mess of her life but had stayed strong and remained sober. She should be strong enough to avoid temptation?

Adrianna was alone she finally had time for some to herself. To just think what she wanted and not be pressed to write a song for herself or somebody else. She sent a few texts trying to reconnect with the people in her life, it had been months since she had spoken to silver and Naomi. Thinking about her school friends she reached under her bed and pulled out an old shoe box. There was a layer of tissue paper on top reaching out she pulled out a pile of pictures, the first group were of her friends. She glanced at them but quickly moved them a side, the next was a ticket stub. Her second date with Gia, they had gone to a 1950's film festival she had kept the tickets as a souvenir. Next she came across the pictures of her and Gia, she had never seen her smile so much in any other pictures. Every time she thought about the red head she realised just how much she had relied upon her and just how much she had frightened Gia with the thought of being around drink on a permanent basis. Sadly she had learnt this the hard way, it was kept quiet from the media but after her first album the stress and temptation was too much for her, she had slipped back into her old ways. It wasn't until she was sat with a bottle of Vodka flicking through a paper that she had seen Gia's name and her picture shinning up at her from a newspaper by-line that she realised, how disappointed Gia would be in her and that she was right all along. She realised just how much she really missed her.

Picking up her pen Adrianna started to write, she could almost guarantee that thinking about Gia would result in some sort of song, most of which were never heard by anyone else, especially her some-what idiot of a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Months past and the big city didn't seem so big any more, in fact it loved Gia her face was everywhere. Her magazine articles were being quoted all over the TV and radio. She had her own section within weeks no longer was she just covering for a woman who didn't want to stay up past 10 o'clock it was her own. She had become a minor celebrity constantly being invited onto talk shows and asked to appear on pannel's. She turned them all down but it was nice to be asked.

Adrianna had finished six months of staring at the same four walls and the album was done. Only two people had heard it and she knew how surprised they were about it. It was dark and it held alot of comparisons to her life, but it was good so they were happy to put there seal of approval on it. As the CD was sent out to the right people she became Adrianna the brand again, no longer the singer or the artist she was the person to be paraded around and make money for the next year until people grew sick of what they were listening to. How could she complain as she looked out from her balcony across the infinity pool she had it all, didn't she?

"Adrianna, they love it. Tour dates are being lined up. We have talk shows and performances lined up in New York starting from next week. Start packing. And darling try not to disgrace yourself this time"

"I won't don't worry about that." It felt like she was being talked to as a child, but after all the second chances the industry had given her how could she do as she was told. I frustrated her never the less.

She turned her back and went inside, her boyfriend sat on the bed he didn't even acknowledge her. There was no great smile that she had once been greeted with, she didn't even look forward to seeing him. He was just the respectable (boring) boy the record label had lined up for her after her rehab. She looked around on the coffee table, flicking the remaining magazines aside.

"where is it?" her voice slightly higher than normal.

"what?"

"my magazine where is it."

"oh I had the maid throw it out it was like two months old." Adrianna picked up his sport magazine that seemed to take over the table and threw a issue at him. Finally she caught his attention.

" Wayne Your such an arse!" she stormed out, holding back the tears.

Rooting around in the trash she found what she was looking for, the magazine had Gia's first solo section in it. G nights, and following her club review there was a detailed interview and photo spread of her ex-girlfriend. She had talked of high school and love, she didn't mention Adrianna by name but she knew it was her that most of one section had referred to. It said she still loved the girl who stole her heart watching old romantic movies with pop corn. After reading this Adrianna had scrapped her current songs and the ones being forced on her. She moved to a small private recording booth and wrote and sang exactly what she wanted and how she felt. She decided should she see the wonderful red head again she would make her proud of her.

"Gia!! My office now!"

She heard teh scream from the otherside of the office, not good not good was repeating over and over in her head as she walked across the bull pit. Face's watched her as she went, closing the door behind her, she saw people huddle as close to the door as they could get.

"Chief?"

"What are you thinking. You turned down the Evening show! Have you got any idea what sort of exposure you can get from this, for the magazine? We need money Gia thats what pays your new fancy lifestyle. And they pay good!"

"but chief I cant do TV im a writer not a presenter."

"no body is asking you to present, just do your job and then say it instead of write it. We need the money Gia, they pay you and they pay us for loaning you to them. "

"Chief please I don't want to"

"you start Monday. You have your first assignment here" she took that as her invertasion to leave and scurried back to her desk feeling thuruly deflated.

The arguments were getting worse, she couldn't stand him to even touch her. She hated herself for not doing it sooner. As he lay on the bed looking blankly at the T.V Adrianna stood up and placed her-self in front of the screen. "hun move out the way" she remained.

For the first time in a long time she was in control "we need to talk"

Wayne grunted "later yer, come back to bed like a good little girl" that was it he had pushed her way too far.

"we'll just listen then. I don't love you so get the hell out of my bed." It was only when a packed bag of clothes and personal items in landed upon his lap. "get out!" knowing not to mess with her when she was in this mood he sulked out of the bed in his boxers grabbed his car keys. Pulling clothes on he left trying to avoid drawing any attention to himself in this predicament.

Adrianna lay back on her bed, for the first time she felt dignified and proud of herself. She managed a little smile and drifted off into sleep, it didn't last long though her manager came storming through the door. The slam of it behind him and his footsteps waking her. She knew instantly what this was about and immediately went on the defensive. " I don't love him, I never have done."

He looked angry but she continued to explain without naming names she explained how things were with Gia and that that was real love. Not what she had with the man that just lay around watching t.v and didn't pay her the smallest bit of attention. As she was saying all of this and had let slip that it was a woman that had captured her heart all those years ago, she was unaware that her ex was stood the other side of the door having been dragged back to try and prevent a crisis.

Slipping out unseen he didn't care that much about Adrianna, but he knew that he now had a opportunity for a higher media profile and money. For that he would thank her and her dysfunctional life.

Monday morning arrived and Gia was getting her nose powdered for her first T.v appearance. Sitting in the green room she was looking forward to see who the mystery guest was for the morning, hoping it was somebody good she settled in and watched the show but never far from her mind was that she would be join that guest to talk about her review and herself.


End file.
